Old Man Extermination
Old Man Extermination is a mysterious cultivator travelling on ancient ship. He is the Progenitor of Life Extermination Hall. Appearance Old Man Extermination was a middle-aged man. He was dressed in a gray long robe, which had a toad with a dragon head embroidered on it. He had long gray hair, blue eyes and an ancient presence. He also had a different accent from those in Harmonious Morus Alba.Ch. 1322 Background Xuan Zang destroyed his homeworld. Then Old Man Extermination lived in worlds of 3 other Harmonious Morus Albas. He arrived at Harmonious Morus Alba butterfly on his ancient ship, covered in blood, from the Vast Expanse, after wandering about for a long time. He met Elder of Viridian Gods, who gave him medicinal pills and a jade slip containing a map. In thanks, Old Man Extermination tore a fragment from the butterfly's wing and gave it to the Elder.Ch. 1318 During researching countless races, he found the Great Abyss Tribe, who had an inborn ability to manipulate time. Old Man Extermination changed them into Abyss Builders, because he only wanted the strongest one among them to be a sacrifice, like others from 3 Harmonious Morus Albas.Ch. 1336 With the Seed of Life Extermination he wanted to pass down the creations of his soul through his blood in order to create the strongest person among the Abyss Builders to make them the offering to Xuan Zang. He chose Lei Chen This could help him challenge Xuan Zang.Ch. 1371 He was a legend in all the Expanse Cosmoses in Dark Dawn's camp. Before his rumoured death, four of the 180 Expanse Cosmoses in Dark Dawn built his tomb, and one of those tombs was in Heavenly Fox Expanse Cosmos.Ch. 1320 For some reason, two of the tombs have disappeared from their Expanse Cosmoses. They had a presence from the Vast Expanse. The remaining tombs are in Heavenly Fox Expanse Cosmos and Tiger Cagers Expanse Cosmos.Ch. 1321 Old Man Extermination arrived to Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos in the third era of current last aeon, which was of Successor Spirits. He brought Seed of Life Extermination with him.Ch. 1208 Ch. 985 He was the composer of the Ballad and could add names into it. He helped nine beings and four races to survive the disaster ending the era. Known names in the Ballad are bald crane's and Ecang.Ch. 913 Ch. 930 Bald crane visited many times, before his names was written in the Ballad. Once he brought hundreds of thousands of Waves of Tears Ch. 912 It was written in destiny that Tian Xie Zi was to be the strongest of this aeon, but due to Extermination's interference, Tian Xie Zie's change of heart failed.Ch. 1333 History Book 6 Old Man Extermination stayed on his ancient ship next to the gap in Harmonious Morus Alba's smaller left wing in Heaven Lacking Expanse Cosmos. He sent three masked people to spread evil rumours about Su Ming in Expanse Cosmoses of Dark Dawn. After Old Man Extermination's dissatisfaction, they travelled to Saint Defier and impersonated Su Ming there commiting massacres.Ch. 1322 Later, Old Man Extermination watched the fight between Arid Triad's will, who was an unparalleled chosen and Su Ming, who was destined to be the strongest of his aeon. He wondered whether they would be like him in the past, when he learnt the truth and his homeland was destroyed.Ch. 1331 As Old Man Extermination noticed Su Ming going through a change of heart, he felt a presence reminding him of terrifying Xuan Zang. He called You Ming and told him to go meet Su Ming and bring a drop of his blood. After You Ming failed, Old Man Extermination was flabbergasted a bit with Su Ming's powers, but he was sure that Su Ming won't be able to escape the destiny of becoming a sacrifice for him and help in becoming the same existence as Xuan Zang. When Su Ming came to the gap to meet Old Man Extermination, he didn't want to show himself. Su Ming left a palm print with murderous aura on the wooden plate at the bow of the ship.Ch. 1341 When Su Ming gained epiphany and got Boundless Dao's presence, Old Man Extermination was in disbelief.Ch. 1344 He was anxious about Su Ming ruining his plans. He ordered his Apostles to kill all the people in Ninth Summit Sect to forcefully wake Su Ming up from his trance. In that moment, illusory figure of Su Ming appeared beside him. Old Man Extermination recognized it as Dao Divinity. After a clash he left, promising to end things between them in 300 years.Ch. 1345 Before there were 5 years left, Old Man Extermination appeared again. He wanted Su Xuan Yi to help him stir up the resentment in Harmonious Morus Alba's Expanse Cosmoses. Su Xuan Yi turned into a palm in Dark Dawn and Saint Defiers' Expanse Cosmoses.Ch. 1368 To his suprise, old Abyss Builder turned against him trying possession. Extermination allowed it and tried to possess him in return. When Su Xuan Yi was loosing, Lei Chen suddenly appeared and started possessing Extermination. He couldn’t possess Lei Chen fused with the Seed of Life Extermination, because it had the same origin as Extermination himself, and possessing himself was impossible. In anger, he destroyed Su Xuan Yi and the fifth kiln with his wife's body inside from existence. Lei Chen, who was inside his body only watched it. Next, Su Ming was sealed by the resentment gathered by Old Man Extermination, who wanted make him an offering to Xuan Zang, but he escaped that by fooling Extermination with his severed left arm.Ch. 1372 Despite that, Old Man Extermination used his Locating Rune to direct Xuan Zang. When mad Su Ming arrived to Heaven Lacking Expanse Cosmos after his friends perished, Xuan Zang attacked him again, but he survived.Ch. 1374 In that time, Su Ming deduced Xuan Zang was blind and close to death and was attacking only because of Old Man Extermination's rune. Extermination was shocked by his skill. As they both used the Locating Rune on each other, Xuan Zang attacked both of them. The ancient ship crumbled. Next time Xuan Zang attacked, they both used Dao Divinity to supress the Locating Rune and Xuan Zang couldn't attack them. Old Man Extermination was suprised Su Ming figured out how to do it. Then Lei Chen disrupted Extermination's Dao Divinity and Xuan Zang touched him destroying his body and absorbing the soul.Ch. 1375 Old Man Extermination's Nascent Divinity yelled with hatred it was not over while entering reincarnation.Ch. 1376 Powers Old Man Extermination was at Dao Divinity.Ch. 1133 His Dao Divinity was small human looking like him and siiting a huge skull. He could find flaws in beings, exploit them and use for extermination. Ch. 1032 He could also stimulate life forms and bring out their full potential making them more powerful and superior. At the very end, it becomes clear that he followed the path of Heaven Trampling and moved on to step 4. Notes Old Man Extermination also appears in other novels of Er Gen - Renegade Immortal, I Shall Seal the Heavens and A Will Eternal Reference List Category:Dao Divinity Category:Male Characters Category:Characters